


It's still sexy in the kitchen okay?

by darain39



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darain39/pseuds/darain39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiet house, early morning...what more could you want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's still sexy in the kitchen okay?

**Author's Note:**

> I have such a kink for domestic!sterek... saw this pic and just....

 

[darain39](http://darain39.tumblr.com)

“Brrr dammit its _cold_ ”, Stiles yelped as the Derek lifted his shirt from his shoulders, pushing him into the chilled floor of their kitchen.  The early morning sun streaming through the windows did little to warm the frigid wooden floor.

“Shu’dup. Its sexy” Derek groaned, nuzzling and licking into Stiles’ neck, resting most of his weight heavily on the younger man’s body, trapping their shared heat between them.

“Maybe for you, you big, overgrown space heater, I’m…mpff” his words cut off as Derek pushed his mouth over him, deepening the kiss, licking gently into his mouth.  Stiles relaxed, pressing the column of his back into the cold floor, already a little warmer than a second ago.

The house was blissfully quiet around them.

Just after sunrise the beta’s had packed up themselves and the Jeep, mumbling something about training exercise up in the mountains, dragging a suspicious looking Peter with them.  Stiles had been busy trying figuring out the new coffee machine Derek had _insisted_ they get, saying it looked ‘fancy’ next to the brushed silver of the stove, one more reflective surface Stiles had to try and keep fingerprint free. _Thanks for that one Derek! Could you believe it? His werewolf husband was worried about the décor matching?_

All thoughts of fussy appliances quickly left him as Derek’s arms had snaked around his waist, warm and comfortable, pressing himself tightly against Stiles, both still sleepy and calm.

“Mrning.” Derek grumped, sliding his nose into the warm space behind the shell of Stiles’ ear, breathing in deeply. 

“Morning sleeping beauty.  I’m trying to get you a cup of coffee from this hideous contraption but I’ve pushed all the buttons and it just keeps BEEPING at me!” he cawed, indignantly.  Thank god Lydia wasn’t around to make him feel like even more of a failure for not being able to operate a fucking coffee maker.  Stiles was a genius okay? Who needed fancy foam latte’s anyway?  Boil the goddamn kettle! Viola, that’s what instant coffee was for.

Derek huffed out an amused breath behind his ear, soft and ticklish, rubbing a warm, scruffy cheek into his neck.

“I can think of something I want that’s even _better_ than coffee…”he mumbled, gripping Stiles hips above the waistband of his pyjama pants and turning him around to press him up against his chest.

“I’m sure you can big guy but I know how you get if I don’t immediately shove like a ton of coffee towards your sleep addled brain.  I can’t deal with your particular brand of morning grump mister!  Just let me…mmm” Derek’s mouth found his and cut off all attempts at trying to be domestic and responsible. 

They spent a couple of frantic moments just making out like teenagers, lazy, languid kisses that were often denied to them in a house full of prying werewolf ears. 

His knees eventually gave in under the pressure of Derek’s hands on his shoulder, sinking them both onto the floor.

“Erica and Lydia are going to pitch a bitch fit if we don’t clean up afterwards… _again_ ” was the last thing Stiles managed to get out before Derek’s hands and mouth shut him up, in the best way

Yeah, Derek was right.  This was _way_ better than fancy coffee.

 


End file.
